


No One Left Behind

by Undersilkysheets



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Married Couple, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Turians, but also puns, graphic smut, so many puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersilkysheets/pseuds/Undersilkysheets
Summary: A quiet afternoon on a turian colony, when a turian officer and her human bondmate fall into a moment of sensual self indulgence... and fun.





	No One Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to brisbydaniels and BethAdastra for the encouragements, endless screaming at the puns and great beta reading!! 
> 
> This is my first smut fic, so pardon my french! 
> 
> Warning: - Butt and word play ahead - Nsfw illustrative sketch included midway in the fic! Art by naughty-ewe on Tumblr.

The setting sun shone through the blinders of the peaceful Macedynian home, as an uncharacteristic silence lingered. And for a good reason. The kids were off to their granda and grandma.

The silence broke when a turian woman unceremoniously bumped into the window, her back bringing the blinders shut. Eli chuckled as she brought her hands on either sides of her head, her wrists firmly held by the smaller human grinding in her lap.

Both of them breathed out in excitement as his hands withdrew, his five delicate fingers now where her waist and hips joined. Eliana brought her hand to Alesander’s face, musing at the softness of his skin. She could read her bondmate well now, and his golden almond shaped eyes conveyed both _excitement_ and love. Eli brushed her thumb across his thick brown eyebrow, ending up cupping his high cheekbone, one alluring feature for a turian.

“How about another kiss?” He breathed out. Mandibles parted, she obliged, welcoming the incredibly plump human lips on her mouth plates. Kissy noises were soon overtaken by silence as tongues, _damn him;_ Started battling for dominance.

Eliana hummed in pleasure as her long tongue overtook his mouth, tasting his freshness and foreign taste. The sheer size of her tongue roaming his mouth left and right formed a bulge in his cheeks, sending Ales into breathy moans.

Lower down, another bulge pressed against her groin. Feeling herself getting wet, Eli brought her other hand between them, cupping his hardness in her gun calloused palm. She smiled in delight as Ales bucked under the touch, sliding in her careful caresses. Not able to resist the urge, Eli grabbed a handful of human asscheek, bringing him close. She took delight at his throb between them and the fullness of his round ass she was shamelessly groping. Alesander wasn’t the tallest or strongest of his kind, but his lean soldier-like figure, thin waist, muscled back and shoulders offered a physique that she definitely fancied.

Grunts and wet kissing noises punctuated the rock in their hips until she stopped him, taking in the sight of his handsome face. Almost androgynous by turian standards. The short brown and very alien hair offered locks to plow her talons in, the thick eyebrows framing a kind and deep stare. Amber irises on pearl white. So strange, yet alluring.

“Okay lad… Cacks off. Now.” the Hierarchy officer drawled in her tell-tale Macedyn accent.

The one head shorter man responded with a disarming smile. “Aye aye ma’am.” In his reply, the slight hint of a french accent slipping through.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” He continued. She heard his hands working on the zipper of her trousers, then, his fingers gripped the waistline along with the elastic of her underwear. His touch on her sensitive waist sending down shivers she huffed, urging him to carry on  while her hands did the same.

“Ye’re quite cute yerself y’know…”  Buttons unfastened, and lowering down his boxers, his length was finally released. Eli’s mandibles wiggled in appreciation while Ales hitched a breath at his throb being out in the open.

Her palm trailed underside, feeling the weight of his balls, then coping a feel of his very alien dick. The head was rounder than turian’s. The sensitive scrotum another oddity that needed adjusting to. And all of it external. So fragile…

Massaging his balls a bit, she let Ales close his eyes as his mouth took an ‘O’ shape. His own hand finally sneaked in between her legs, the two of them now having their pants midway down, like flower petals.

Eli gritted her teeth as his fingers went in, massaging her inner walls. “Fuck yes!” She murmured.

“That’s the idea.” he chuckled, voice wavering at her ministrations. His meat was now firmly in her grip.

He was so soft, and yet, under the velvet clear skin, muscles rolled and flexed. Selfishly, she really wanted all of him. As on cue, his forehead came to meet hers, his long roman nose brushing her flat one. His eyes stared longingly into hers. Ales always marveled out loud at how lagoon blue they were.

But right now, Eli had ideas. “On yer knees please.” Only replying with a wink, the short haired human went down, not without a pained grunt. Her taloned hand helped him stay there, fingers slipping through his hair.

“Paratrooper knees… You know how it goes.”  Eli smirked a little, compassionate for the former Alliance grunt that he used to be. “Obviously yer mouth isn’t busy enough. Lemme help.”

She shoved his mouth against her wetness, stifling a very cute yelp on the spot. His voice was clear and soft, and his accent was the cutest for such a foreign and unintelligible language. But right now, she was making good use of his smooth tongue.

Ales’ hands went to either side of her wide bony hips as he pressed his lips against her sex. What a sight to behold. Leaning against the wall, the taller, muscular turian bucked her hips against the delicate human. She loved every second of it. Her mandibles parted as she contemplated the idea of fucking his pretty face.

Eli’s hips started rolling. Ales’ grip on her tightened as he rode the wave, his lips moving in, tongue going in deeper. She revelled at the sight of her kneeling husband completely submitting to her. His cheeks hollowed and lips puckered as he sucked her clit with great application. He explored her inner walls before returning to titillate her clit with newfound aggression.

She then felt a finger sliding in, invading her. Then two, parting and massaging each of her walls, as the tongue attacked her spot in between.

“Ahhhhhhoo..”

She moaned out, grinding and picking up the pace faster and faster. Truly, it was the loveliest sight - the mess she'd made of his mouth and nose with her wetness. “You taste so good…” He managed to utter weakly.

“Shut yer gob and eat that.”

Her fingers adopted a death grip on his scalp, shoving him back in. Ales tried his best to follow in sync as she rode his face to climax. Eli threw her head back, eyes locked to the ceiling. Their moans, grunts and his chin softly slapping on her groin echoed in the empty house.

“Fuuuuu…” She shouted half a swear, yanking his come-coated face from her.

“Why, you’re welcome,” Ales coughed, his voice hoarse.

She helped him stand up as they recovered.

“And ye ain’t seen anything yet.” She joked, wiping her fluids from the corner of his mouth. Ales took the opportunity to move his lips across her thumb, suckling it with a smoldering glare. She worked her lower mouthplate at how sexy he looked that way.

“Okay… My turn.”  She offered, seizing Ales by his shoulders and spinning him against the wall.

Ales clearly wanted to say something clever, but smiled instead, his fingers stroking the plates on the back of her neck, sending lovely jolts to Eli’s spine. He knew where the right spots were.

His back shoved against the wall, the setting sun hit Ales’ body through the shuttered window, highlighting the lines and valleys of his muscles through his thin black shirt. The white pop up collar was open down his pecs, revealing an enticing collarbone and hardened body, dotted with the odd chest hair.

“I could eat ye whole,” she blurted, hot breath against his neck. Before he could respond, Eli dipped her face into his neck, her tongue trailing his adam’s apple and down his pecs. His body hair tickled against her nose as Eliana finally sunk to her knees.

Her left hand cupped his sack while the other took hold of his erect manhood, between her thumb and index.

Ales sagged against the wall at the touch, rolling his lower lip between his teeth.

“Enjoy your meal, dear.” He winked wickedly.

“Ye’re awful.” she shot back, rolling her eyes. After a second of silence and anticipation, Eli looked up at him with intensity. Holding firmly, she had him at her mercy. She treasured the pleading look he was giving her. ‘ _I love you’_ was the spontaneous and only thought that came to her. He’d been there for her since the beginning. He was a great friend, a great husband, and frankly, a very good fuck.

Eli opened her mouth, extending her tongue forward, making sure to keep her teeth at bay. Carefully massaging his scrotum, she experimented a few tugs at his length, using the precum to coat the pinkish flared head. It was fair to say she was getting used to his alien anatomy.

Giving a few licks to the taunting alien dick, she heard Ales breathe louder as she felt his five digits making their way to the back of her head. The levo alkalescent taste of his precum took over, Eli sliding her long blue tongue underside him. The slightly rough muscle snaked its way along his shaft as she took more of him in her maw. Ales moaned a few incoherent words as her warmth enveloped him, tongue running along the thick vein of his stiffness. Eli brought her idle hand to her dripping pussy, rubbing her clit quickly with the flat inner part of her finger.

She released a moan as she welcomed the weight of his dick on her tongue. Eli shot him a last glance before taking him all the way in. She gagged as her bondmate hit the back of her throat. Her tongue tensed in a U shape, she softly started making back and forth movements, her mandibles brushing against his inner thighs.

“God, you feel so good Eli…”

She shifted her breath through her nose, undeterred. She increased her motions, his shaft massaging the back of her throat.

Wet suckling sounds and quiet gargles filled the kitchen as the kneeling turian bobbed her head against him, her soaked hand working her own snatch at a frantic speed. Ales’ grunts soon joined and overtook the lewd symphony.

The pace became wilder and Eli’s hands shifted on the thin hips before her, placating Ales. Her throat filled, precum and saliva now dripping from her mouth onto her shirt. The turian sported a wet shine, shooting the human a mischievous look.

The feeling of power and control she felt over the quivering man made it a great experience. And she knew, as much as she did with him, that he liked fucking her mouth.

There was nothing more exciting than sharing kinks and reverting back to two horny teenagers, especially with the person you trusted the most.

Taking his cue, Ales’s hold on her head strengthened as he desperately brought her closer. Eli resisted a bit, taking a last deep breath and sending him a possessive look before sliding against his shaft, taking him all the way in again.

Nose pressed against his abdomen, Eli closed her eyes, trying to repress her gags as Ales held her firmly in place while faintly rocking his hips.  

“Holy shiiiii….” Ales whimpered.

As a guttural sound built up in her throat, she tapped her hand against his hip, ordering him to break his hold and release the pressure from her head. She heaved a bit as his length slid wetly from her tongue.

Drenched in sweat, Ales lovingly wiped away the strands of his own precum that connected to her chin. As Eli looked up expectantly, Ales softly tapped the head of his penis against her chin in a last ditch attempt to provoke her.

They shared a look that devolved into fits of giggles, unsure of what prompted it. It didn't matter; they were happy, and this evening was for them.

Ales looked down with a wry smile, perhaps a bit embarrassed.

“Hey,” Eli softly called out, her throat a bit sore. Her hand found its way back to his shaft, the other cupping his soft asscheek.

Ales looked back at her, as if trying to find his words. “It’s just… I… I love you. I love you so much Eli...“

“I know.” She responded with a calm and definite assurance.

“I’ll always be there for you.” Ales blurted out quietly, his accent lingering on the vowels. It wasn’t unusual for her bondmate to become emotional in such moments. He meant every word and she knew it. She was proud of them, and proud of him - all the effort it took for them to make it work, they managed, and then some. She couldn’t ask for a better companion and friend, no matter how alien he was.

_Speaking of which._

Without a word, her hand glided over his shaft. His face took on an expression of ecstasy as the back of his head hit the wall.

His total surrender was the sexiest thing to her.

Pressing on the peach like texture of his ass, one of her blunted talons, coated in her own fluids snaked its way up his crack, prompting Ales to move his hips and arch his back.

“HOooo-ahh, ah ah.”

She shot him a shit eating grin as she retreated her finger. Ales chuckled, cheeks reddening.  “So… Are you trying to say something or...?”

Eli only responded with a raised brow. She knew how to take the piss out of him. Every time.

Ales cleared his throat. “Do you want to?... I, I mean are you up for anal?” Yes or no, that was that simple. Ales wasn’t like this. Ever the diplomat, he used to “beat around the bush,” as humans often put it.

They both had a fair knowledge of each other’s kinks, and truth be told, she had a knack for playing around with his _fantastic_ ass.

Rolling to her feet, Eli turned the enticing thought into a sharp slap on his butt that echoed across the room, earning a yelp from her husband.

She took hold of his white pop-up collar, bringing him closer.  “Aye. And tell ye what. Ye start, and _then_ I have my way with ye. How aboot that?”

Ales blinked back silently, his expression shifting. Eli chuckled. That was cute, but she knew he wasn’t going to say no.

“You sure?” He ventured, hopeful and somewhat excited. She nodded, patting the side of his face.

His charming smile crept up again. “Okay then… On the couch… _Please_ … Just a sec.”

Eli responded with a toothy smile of her own, shifting her hips and bumping them into his. She squeezed his ass with affection before heading over to the living room.

She sat down ass-naked, tugging on her shirt stained with wet marks. Hearing Ales running up the stairs to their bedroom, she couldn’t help but chuckle, letting the silence of their empty home wash over her and the last warm rays of sunlight hit her face.

She exhaled, content, still high on sex and the pheromones associated with it. Not bad for an interspecies relationship, she mused to herself.

She spun her head at the soft stomp of Ales' feet down the stairs. The pantless man strode towards her, genitals swinging, bottle of lube, vibrator, and towel in hand. A thick black turian strap-on attached to a harness was slung over his shoulder.

“Smart man.” She quipped, subvocals heavy in excitement. “Alright, Madame. Let’s get ready. On your belly if you please?” he demanded. He settled the different contraptions on the coffee table. The strap-on's loud slapping noise on the surface made them both smile.

Eliana obliged, stomach fluttering. Her knees went on the floor as she settled herself comfortably on her elbows, earning a view of the living room and kitchen. A five fingered hand then came into view, offering a pillow. “Thank ye.” The Engineering officer slid the cushion under her, propping herself a little bit.

Eli felt the anticipation build up as the towel dropped beside her. She heard Ales popping the bottle of lube open, placing himself behind her and bringing her legs together as his own went on either side of her hips.

Receiving and giving anal was arguably a delicate enterprise, but done well it was an erotic experience - taking full control, or this time round, abandoning yourself in the most intimate way possible.

Wet sounds indicated that Ales was slicking his member. Good prep, communication and an ample amount of lube were the key, in their experience.

Eli put her chin on her hands, trying to look behind her. “Greasing yer rifle soldier?”

Ales snickered. “Well, I always brush up my presentation for an officer.”

“Mh-mh.” Eli replied, not all that convinced.

“I used to be a professional after all, dear.”

Eli clicked her tongue against her palate impatiently. “Okay, less talk and more fuck? I’m gonna catch a cold here.” She said, wiggling her rump in emphasis.

“Say no more…” Ales slid his hand along her waist to grip her shirt, positioning himself above her ass.

Eli’s stance stiffened at the loving touch against her sensitive waist. A newfound coldness washed over her as Ales, ever the careful man, poured over a generous amount of lube over her puckered entrance. He placed both hands on her flat ass, both thumbs starting to massage around her hole in careful but firm circular motions.

“Feeling okay love?” He enquired with genuine concern.

“All good, carry on soldier.” She said, bracing under the very intimate massage. She was almost sure she was starting to blush. “Okay, let’s start slow. Just tell me when… okay?” He continued. How sweet. “Sure…”

Right then, Eli hitched a breath, a single finger wiggling his way up her ass. 

“... Oh…” There was no pain at all as his finger worked against the ring of muscles, helping loosen her anus. Eli couldn’t feel more vulnerable now, but she trusted him more than anyone. It felt right, it felt titillating and it all was downright amazing, as the finger brushed his way past the walls of her sphincter.

“Still fine honey?” Ales asked softly. She nodded, focusing on her breathing. Ales kept going for a good few minutes, playing with her ass.

“Wrapped around your finger.” Eli managed to chuckle out before gritting her teeth in sheer pleasure as the single digit went back in.

The one lube-coated finger became two, as the ring of her anus loosened up slowly. “Ohooo.” Eli moaned in pleasure as his fingers moved back and forth.

“You’re lovely when you do that. Also, kudos for the pun.” Ales breathed out.

“Fuck ye.” She spat back in jest. The small human had her at his mercy. Laughing at her outburst, she also heard a buzzing sound - the vibrator. “Here we go.” He said nonchalantly, sliding the buzzing toy into her soaked cunt.

Eli sharply exhaled at the new sensation, basking into the pleasant vibration. “Shite.”

Ales then went back to massaging her asscheeks, as she felt both sensations, the toy keeping her on edge, and Ales working her asshole loose. She loved every second of it, raising her ass further up, hands gripping the pillow.

After the slow and careful prep, she felt his digits retreat from her numb entrance.

“Did I tell you you look amazing bent over like this?” Ales trailed off, not waiting for an answer. “Ready?”

Eli felt good, and she felt safe. The lube sticking all over, she wiggled in place, straightening her forearms and elbows.

“Yeah,” She responded softly, abandoning every ounce of control. She knew Ales well; he liked a good assfucking.

“Go slow…” She added.

“Yes, dear…” He said back. She heard Ales shift closer to her rump, his balls touching it. “Let’s put back the colon in Lieutenant Colonel.”

Eli’s mandibles went slack, repressing a reluctant laugh. “Now that’s terrible, ye little… Ah!”

She didn’t have time to finish her insult as she felt the head of his shaft pressing against her asshole. She moaned like never before, now feeling it slowly push past her puckered rim, invading her. “Spirits !”

Ales joined in with a loud “Fuuuck.”

Eli tightened her fists and curled up her toes as she felt his dick slide past her anus. Then Ales, realizing he went far enough for now, started to work the spot.

As the vibrator filled her, she felt the head slowly and repeatedly push in and out, relaxing her anal ring open. Arching her back at the incredibly filling sensation, Eli felt Ales’ grip pushing her down, the other hand still massaging her cheeks.

“Feeling good?!” Ales asked aloud, surely worked up by how tight she felt around him.

“Fuck yes!!” Eli shouted back while rocking her hips, hands closed into fists.

“Ready for more?” Ales added in a joyful grunt. “Give it to me ye dolt.” She groaned back at him. Eli reckoned she wasn’t the most patient, and Ales admitted he rather enjoyed the little insults during sex. She was all too happy to oblige.

Eli let out a pleasured little yelp as Ales buried his cock deeper into her asshole, now going past her canal. He took extra care to go slow as he went back and forth, sending jolts of pleasure down her groin and spine.

“You like when I fuck you like that?” The taunt was so out of character for Ales, but that’s exactly what made it so endearing for the stronger woman.

She let out a strained laugh, shifting her bum further against his cock. “Aye…” She wailed, playing along their little game.

Eli then felt him going all the way in, pushing down to her rectum. She howled in ecstasy as her mind broke down from the sheer pleasure. As she instinctively dipped her head onto the couch, she felt Ales’ arm gently wrap around her neck, bringing her against him.

His mouth was now near her ear as he bent into her as well, fully hilted into her. “I’m gonna raw your ass,” he whispered.

Eli chose to answer with a smirk he couldn’t see. “Just ye _wait_.” She spat forebodingly.

Making good on his promise, Eli moaned as Ales left her ass, the filling sensation now gone, She swayed forward with a grunt when her lover slid right back in, cock brushing past the relaxed muscles and tilting himself up. Eli opened her mouth, but no sound came out, as Ales managed to hit the spot.

Eli’s low moan started as she felt a powerful orgasm, the heavenly kind she's been aching for, build up deep within her groin along the buzz of the vibrator.

“Spirits- FUCK!”

“Just call me Ales.”

Eager to get most out of it, Eli brought her hand behind, using her thumb and index to keep her asscheeks spread, urging her companion to quicken the pace.

Ales certainly obliged, holding on to her hips for dear life, pistoning in and out of her at an increased pace as she bounced against his lap.

Swaying forward and backward, Eli called out hoarsely as her bondmate railed her. “Fuck me, ye caffler!”

The cheeky human hollered in sheer pleasure.  

“Ohh, I _love_ you… Gonna be quick and hard.” Slapping sounds of his balls against her buttocks, the wet slide in and out, the debasing slurs and groans filled the room.

Then, Eli felt Ales stiffen behind and in her, holding onto her even more tightly.

He managed a breathy, “I’m coming, Eli.”

Eliana, thanks to her reach, grabbed his thigh, keeping him close as he spent himself into her, riding out her own orgasm. ‘ _He feels so fucking good._ ’ She thought.

The moans rose and died out. His grip went slack as Ales slowly slid out of her with a wet pop, eliciting a small grunt from Eli.

They fell on each side of the couch, breathless. Eli’s back was covered in Ales’ sweat, her behind slick from the lube, felt a lingering soreness as something trickled between her thighs.

Ales slid the towel into her lap as they both rested, slouched on their backs. “There, love.”

She mouthed a thank you while she cleaned herself up, taking the opportunity to remove the still buzzing vibrator and tossing it into the towel.

Ales had his hands over his eyes, a blissful smile adorning his face. “Mon Dieu! You were amazing.  How do you feel, dear?”

“Aye, that was brilliant… and a bit sore, to be honest,” she admitted with a wry mandible. Eli slid her arm around her lover, bringing him closer. She had an amazing time, but it was far from over. “It was good.” She whispered, making eye contact.

“Oh yeah?” That disarming grin creeped onto his face again.

“Yeah.. and as much as I love ye taking my arse, ye know what I’d love more?” She didn’t wait for his answer. “Taking _yers_ ,” she said with a forceful voice, her eyes dark with lust and the mighty need to take him here and now. Her hand slid against his strong shoulder, inviting him.

“I’d be too happy to oblige.” Ales responded with a husky voice, leaning into her to press his lips onto hers, looking her up and down. “C’mere.”

Wet and passionate kissing dotted the silent afternoon, punctuated by the shallow breaths of the two lovers.

Eli placed both hands on either sides of his face as they shared a moment of blissful longing. She broke the silence first.

“I may be sore, but I believe it’s yer turn.” Her spread of mandibles couldn’t be more wicked. 

His smile broadened. “Well then, fuck me up for good, chérie.”

She laughed, patting his cheek. “Aye, that’s the plan.”   
Eli slowly rose up, groaning a bit at the tingling between her legs, as she took the leather harness into her talons. The turian faux cock, in black slick silicone jutted out gloriously. Now was her turn to make him beg.

“Help me with this?” She said, jiggling the toy in her hand. Eli turned her back on him, placing the strap on belt on either sides of her waist; she shuddered as she felt soft skin trail down and roam under her black and red shirt, along her cowl and the small of her back, before squeezing her waist.

Two nimble alien hands appeared at her sides, taking hold of the straps and tightening them with a leathery creak, firmly securing the strap-on in place. Ales finally attached the smaller straps over each asscheek, offering encouraging pats along the way.

Eli swung around towards Ales, faux cock nearly taking his eye out.

Ales quickly took grip of the thick black shaft, grinning at her. “Is that a gun, or are you happy to see me?”

Eli brought her hands to her waist, her black dong pointing at the jolly human. “I’m just gonna take that cute butt of yers, sweetie.”

Ales nodded pensively before bringing the shaft closer to his face. “Alright, but,” he began. “ _Don’t hurt me babeeeyyyy!!_ ” he sang into the head of the dildo.

Eli quickly shut him up with a quick jerk of her hips, slapping the toy across his cheek. “Chop chop, get to work you dote.”

Ales raised a quizzical, thick brow.

Eli offered him a sharky smile in return. She was looking forward to this. Her love, this man - she was gonna have _fun_ with him. “Suck it. Put it in yer mouth,” she ordered, one hand sliding into his hair, taking on a death grip in his silky locks, her other fist against her hip.

Offering her a demure look, Ales obeyed, shifting to adopt a better seating. For a few seconds, he kept holding onto her toy as his other hand wandered over the couch, bringing over the towel. “Forgetting something?” Ales waved something in front of her. The vibrator.

“Smart man,” she congratulated. “Put it in me.”

Complying, Ales pulled on the straps to get access to her cunt. With a lopsided grin, he slowly slid the vibrator in her wet folds, turning it back on.

Eli exhaled in bliss, closing her eyes for a few seconds. Her eyes snapped open again and she urged him on. “Okay, quit foostering and put that in your gob.”

Ales’ lips parted as he delicately put the pointy head of the fake turian dick on his rosy tongue, caressing and squeezing her thick thighs at the same time.  

Eli couldn’t help grinning like an idiot as she drank in the scene.

She felt the compulsion to check if they were alone while forcefully pushing her lover down the black shaft.

“That’s right, eat your veggies,” she drawled as the toy buried itself in his mouth, creating a bulge inside his cheek and sending the pretty face before her gagging. Eli felt the temperature rise as the pleasant tingle of the vibrator accompanied the sight.

“Keep going, love,” she ordered with a singsong voice. Ales squinted,and  as he was recovering from the deepthroat, prepared himself, shooting her a defiant stare as he slid down her shaft, tongue fully out underneath it.

Deciding to help him along, Eliana used her grip on his hair to guide his lovely mouth down the dildo. She quickened the pace with a roll of her hips, filling the room with obscene, quick slurps.

“Not so clever with your mouth full are ye?” She teased him as his head bobbed up and down the strapon. Ales did his best, hollowing his delicate cheeks and puckering his lips around the toy.

“And you look so sexy that way,” Eli said in a laugh, before letting a red faced Alesander escape her grip.

Ales, trying not to slide from the couch, heaved a bit, taking in a deep breath.

“You alright?” Eli asked with hesitation. She  pulled out of her moment of selfish gawk. Did she go too hard?

He held his hands up. “I’m… ah, I’m okay, I’m okay… I didn’t tap out did I?” He said in a winded voice, winning smirk already back.

She chuckled, slightly reassured. “And ye took it like a champ.” Her subvocals rumbling, she lifted his chin. He truly was adorable.

“Now I need ya to lean back and relax, and spread yer legs for me.” Her commanding but comforting persona was back. She got this.

Ales did as he was told, sliding back into the couch. His strong legs parted before her, offering two well sculpted thighs and calves. The man was a solid runner. Eli’s thoughts drifted to how she wouldn’t mind stuffing her face between them.

Considering her retribution, the Hierarchy officer fetched the bottle of lube, placing herself between his legs.

Ales was utterly exposed, and chose provocation by biting his lower lip, staring back as he watched her pour a vast amount of lube on the black and glistening turian toy.

“For the record, this is how I want to die,” Ales quipped, his ass and equipment fully offered to her.

“Let’s try with the little death first shall we?” Eli knew of the French expression, as her husband told her himself. The turian translator made its best to give it back in his mother tongue.

“I’m waiting, dear.”

Eli chuckled, leaning down to him. She held herself on the couch’s top and arm, making a powerful display of her muscular body and impossibly long legs. That, and the fake phallus sticking out in front of her.

“Damn,” Ales said with a shameful little grin.

“Yuup,” she whispered back to him. “I’m gonna ravage ye.”

Ales sucked in a shuddering breath.

Without a word, Eli grabbed both his legs by the calves, and threw them over each of her shoulders. The man now had his rump fully tilted, dick and balls falling back, giving her full access to his tight hole.

“And what’s a good meat without sauce?” Eli drawled, bringing the lube above his ass.

Ales hitched a breath as she drizzled lube over his hole, coating it well.

Eli tossed the bottle away, looking down at him with a predatory grin. She brought a blunted talon between Ales’ thighs. The finger, with a round and harmless talon, trimmed with care was trailed along his balls, thigh and entrance, coating it in a thick layer of chirality neutral lube.

“Everything okay, sweetie?” Eli inquired softly.

He waggled his eyebrows in response.

“I’m gonna slide it in, and you’re gonna tell me how it feels.” Eli continued, making sure he felt comfortable.

“Yes!... Please.”

Eli’s thick finger brushed past his inner thigh, passing his shaved pubes - a request he kindly and dutifully observed. She put the tip of her finger against his entrance, pushing in gently but steadily, forcing against the contracted muscles.

The smirk on his face vanished as he closed his eyes, mouth hanging at the sensation.

“Still good?” Eliana prompted.

“Still good,” he chided in a grunt.

Eli slowly wiggled her finger against the tight ring of his anus, using her other hand to knead his delightfully maleable and soft asscheek.

After a few minutes of careful stretching and kneading, Eliana felt her lover loosen around her talon. Ales looked up pleadingly from beneath her, alternating between deep breaths and soft moans. He was lubed and ready.

Her subvocals thrummed with impatience. She decided to speed things up, removing her finger from his widened entrance. “Alright, I’m going in, okay?”

Legs up and rump fully presented, Ales clutched the couch with his hands, bracing for what was coming. “Let's ride, girl,” he responded tersely, eyes fluttering with a tender smile. His chin was against his chest, and his hard dick pointing towards his chiseled abs.

“Nice,” Eli said in appreciation, her vibrator still keeping her on edge.

“You know...” Ales said in a strained voice, abs fully working as his legs were lifted. “Seeing you like this with a fucking turian cruiser between your legs makes me feel all kinds of emotions.”

She chuckled. “I’m a loyal citizen; it would be my great pride to stick this up there and claim ye in the name of the Hierarchy.” She bent down, her mouthplates connecting with his lips as she closed her eyes, briefly trading tongues and saliva. This parted Ales’ legs further away, forcing him to bend and arch as best as he could.

“Then, do your duty.” Ales rumbled.

Not being told twice, Eli straightened back up, and with a hand, guided the lubed dildo against his entrance.

Ales’ eyes widened as he felt the fake turian length brush against him.

“I’m gonna start with the tip and go slowly.”

“Thanks for the tip,” He fired back, gritting his teeth in a wicked grimace.

“Oh not just the tip, sweetcheeks, just ye wait,” Eli gloated, reveling in the sight before her.

She slowly pressed the tip against his hole. Legs parted, Ales’ face contorted in sheer pleasure.

Getting him stretched, Eli started the rocking movements with her hips, plowing the helpless human. The pointy and bent head of the silicon toy pushed easily past his relaxed rim, as she felt the resistance further in.

Ales drew short and quick breaths, his body swaying with her every move. He begged her in his mother tongue as she carried on her rocking motions, forcing her way down his ass.

Eli narrowed her eyes smugly and wrapped her fingers around Ales’ shaft, jerking him off vigorously.

“Ye’re beautiful Ales,” she said tenderly, now pushing into his rectum, dick firmly in hand. Ales’ moans doubled in intensity as he called her out.

“Oh god, oh god.” playing with her motions, she teased some more.

“Just fuck me!” Ales cried out, much to Eli's delight.

Fully sheathed, she started increasing her pace, the bounce of her hips against his buttocks and his lustful pleas reverberating in the room.

“Feeling the might of the Hierarchy yet?!” she goaded.

Ales yelled out as the faux cock massaged his prostate again and again, throwing him into a blinding orgasm, his come spilling onto his belly and Eli’s hand. It was music to her ears.

Eli kept on smiling as she bent over, still plates-deep into her mess of a husband, and put her forehead against his. They both closed their eyes, her listening in delight to his supplications, Ales riding out the numbing bliss.

She jerked her hips again for good measure, looking intently at her stuffed bondmate before retreating out of him in an almost inaudible pop. The dildo swung freely between her legs.

Ales’s moans died down as he panted heavily. His legs were still parted, offering a full view.

His dick firmly in her grasp, Eli sunk to her knees and dipped her head between Ales’ legs. His balls went slack against her nose as she crept up, her long blue tongue making its way into his hole.

“AHhhhh!” Ales’ back arched as she pushed her tongue deeper in, licking inside and around while her hand still pumped him.

Having him at the tip of her tongue and begging her was the most incredible feeling and satiated her need for control. Slowly and reluctantly, she pulled away, wiping her mouth and chin with the sleeve of her shirt. Pulling on the leather belt of her strapon, she took the vibrator out of her with a huff and sent it rolling into the fresh stone tiles underneath her.

“Spirits, that was a blast,” she said in earnest.

“You can say that again.”

Her eyes focused on Ales, who looked back at her with a weak smile and a few tears, still on his back. ‘ _He probably isn’t going to move for a while,_ ’ she mused with a wiggle of her mandibles.

Eli got up to better slide back into the couch, throwing her arm above her winded lover. She brought him close, spooning him while the black dildo landed between his asscheeks in a soft slap.

“Mrh,” Ales mumbled, his hand caressing her forearm.  

“A bit sore?” She snickered.

“A bit yeah,” He shifted his head towards her. “That was amazing, honey. _You're_ amazing.”

“Aww, come here ye...” At that, she shifted him towards her by taking hold of his shoulder. They were now curled up in the couch, face to face. “I love ye.” She trailed the back of her fingers along his temple.

“I love you too... “Ales stared back with nothing short but adoration.

“Right… We gotta clean up this mess, then shower, but first…” Eliana brought her open mouthplates to his lips. Their tongues battled anew while her faux cock slid against Ales' stiffness in a fleshy sword play.

“En garde,” Ales said between kisses. Closing her eyes in a chuckle, Eli darted her tongue again, silencing him for good.

Loving and languorous kisses filled the evening air as the two basked in the last rays of sunlight, in each other’s embrace.

Still a bit sore.


End file.
